


Theft of an Angel

by Shinigami24



Series: Detective Stiles [68]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angel Tree, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Presents, Christmas Tree, F/M, M/M, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21385759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: When the detectives return to Beacon Hills, they are met with a new case. Gifts are going missing and they must work to find the truth.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Liam Dunbar/Brett Talbot, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Detective Stiles [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/270316
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next fic. Yes, it's a Christmas themed fic. The next two are Christmas themed. I was in a festive mood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives prepare for vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue. Depending on how things pans out, ch 1 should be posted tmw. I'm switching back to MotP.

** _Wednesday, Nov 26, 2019;_ **

The detectives were getting ready for Thanksgiving break. Some had taken the day off to either catch an early flight or to pack. The rest headed to the agency after school or headed home to finalize preparations. They were excited.

"Beacon Hills, here we come!" Stiles beamed.

* * *

** _over the midwest region;_ **

Derek and Stiles had a row to themselves. Ryan was seated with Hayden and Danielle. The couple cuddled up as they talked about their plans for the upcoming weekend.

"I can't wait to see Dad." Stiles was saying.

"Yes, hopefully we have some peace and quiet for once." Derek had to agree. They smiled and continued to cuddle. They couldn't wait to see their friends again.

* * *

** _City Hall, Beacon Hills, California;_ **

The Beacon Hills residents were in a meeting with the mayor. They were going over Christmas preparations one last time.

"The angel tree has been set up. The tags are nearly gone, and we have started putting presents under the tree." a resident was saying.

"It looks like we will have a good turnout this year." the church secretary added.

"Wonderful! What about the decorations?" the mayor beamed.

"The day after Thanksgiving, we will be taking down the autumn decorations and putting up Christmas and holiday decorations." came the reply.

"We also will be starting holiday sales." another resident replied. They talked for some time before the mayor ended the meeting and dismissed them. 


	2. Mutual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends and family spend time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1, ch 2-3 will be posted next.

** _Beacon Hills, California, Nov 26, 2019;_ **

The group arrived in Beacon Hills. They got off the plane and met Scott and Allison. Noah and Melissa arrived soon after. They hugged each other.

"Happy to have you back." they said. Then they headed to the baggage claim to pick up the rest of their luggage.

* * *

** _Stilinski homestead, Beacon Hills;_ **

The detectives had a reunion with Brett, Liam, Corey, and Mason. They were smiling and happy.

"Let's get inside." they said.

* * *

** _den, Rogers-Barnes place, Brooklyn, New York City, New York;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"I love you baby." Bucky was saying.

"The feeling is very much mutual." Steve smiled back as he snuggled down into his husband's arms.

* * *

_ **eating area, kitchen, ** _ ** _Stilinski homestead;_ **

That evening, Derek, Stiles, Noah, and Ryan sat down to dinner. Dinner was pot roast with mashed potatoes and carrots. They were chatting and happy.

"Please eat up." Stiles smiled.

* * *

** _the den, Stilinski residence;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up on the sofa as they discussed plans for the next day and upcoming weekend.

"I'm baking Christmas cookies. Want to help out?" Stiles was saying.

"Ooh, that should be good." Derek replied. They smiled and resumed cuddling.


	3. Grinch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The town gets a sad surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2, ch 3 will be posted next.

** _Beacon Hills church, Nov 27;_ **

A group of Beacon Hills residents including Deucalion were checking up on the Angel Tree. When they arrived, they discovered that the first bunch of presents were missing.

"What happened?!" they were dismayed.

"Here's a note." someone said. They read it;

"I have taken what is mine. The Grinch.'" they groaned.

"Wonderful! Time to call the sheriff." they complained.

* * *

** _kitchen, the Stilinski residence;_ **

Derek, Stiles, Allison, Hayden, and Ryan gathered to bake Christmas cookies. They split up the list between them.

"First, snickerdoodles. Then Gingerbread, then we can figure out the rest." Stiles instructed. So they got to work. By the time, Noah got home, Ryan and Hayden were packing the spitz cookies in boxes while Allison removed a tray of black-eyed susan cookies from the oven.

"Something smells good!" Noah commented.

* * *

** _movie theater, Nov 26;_ **

The couples went to the movies for their group date. They brought tickets to Margie Claus. After getting popcorn with plenty of butter, soda drinks, and candy. They found their seats and sat down. From start to end, the plot had them glued to their seats. When the credits rolled, they left the theater discussing the movie.

* * *

** _McCall residence;_ **

Scott, Allison, and Melissa sat down to work on a puzzle. They had fun as they finished the border and started to fill in the middle. It was the perfect bonding activity.

* * *

** _the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Nov 27th;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on the couch as they talked about their respective days.

"We're ready for Thanksgiving." Steve was saying.

"Great! When do you want to go looking for a Christmas tree?" Bucky asked.

"Friday. We can make a day of it." Steve offered.

"Sure." Bucky smiled as he kissed his husband.


	4. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives help investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Ch 4 should be posted tmw.   
Some of the details here, I found when googling Christmas tales, the Story of Holly and Ivy, I saw on tv.

** _den, Stilinski homestead, Nov 27;_ **

The detectives were hanging out in the den when Deucalion arrived.

"I need your help." he began.

"What is it?" Derek asked. Decualion started to explain. The detectives were appalled.

"Yes, we will help." Derek replied.

"You're welcome to join the investigation, Ryan." Stiles added.

"Yay!" Ryan cheered.

"Let me take you to the church." Deucalion said.

* * *

** _Beacon Hills church;_ **

The group arrived at the church and was shown to the lobby where the Angel Tree was. Deucalion showed the note to the detectives.

"Someone is being greedy." Ryan commented, knowing the tale by heart. They looked at her.

"Johnny used to read Christmas stories with me when I was little. Him and Bronwen both. I remember them; the Nutcracker, How the Grinch Steals Christmas, A Christmas Carol, The Polar Express, The Story of Holly and Ivy, The Best Pageant Ever, Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, The Adventure of the Blue Carbuncle, Berenstain Bear's Christmas Tree, and Berenstain Bear Meet Santa Bear." she listed.

"Perfect! You're coming with me when Bucky and Steve next calls me to babysit." Allison announced.

"Lottie and Drew are obsessed with Christmas stories right now." she explained.

"Ah. Sure." Ryan replied. Then they refocused on the note.

"Can you get anything from the note?" they asked.

* * *

** _Heven, Brooklyn, New York;_ **

Malia and Kira went out to Heven for their date. They sat down in the Japanese tea ceremony room. They had green tea and wagashi. They smiled as they discussed their holiday plans. After they had finished their session, they brought green tea and left holding hands.

* * *

** _a diner, Beacon Hills;_ **

Jackson Whittemore, Aiden Steiner, Theo Raeken, and Josh Diaz met up. They were on edge. All of sudden, Lucas arrived with Gwen, Garrett Douglas, and Tamara Monroe.

"We need to get our cover stories straight." Tamara promptly declared.

* * *

** _the den, Stilinski residence;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up on the couch as they talked about the case.

"Stolen presents? It reminds me of the time when we saved the holidays from Addison Evans." Derek was saying.

"Right, she had issues. Good thing the judge made her get help." Stiles nodded. They resumed cuddling. They needed this.


	5. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The families cook together a meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5-the epi will be posted next.

The Talbot and Dunbar families plus Satomi and her pack gathered for Thanksgiving. They exchanged hugs and sat down to a turkey dinner complete with stuffings and gravy. Additional sides were; cheese grits, corn pudding, asparagus with bacon wrapped around the stalks, dinner rolls, mashed potatoes, and cranberry sauce. They had water to drink.

Dessert was apple cobbler, pumpkin pecan cheesecake, sweet potato pie, and french silk pie. The mood was merry was they laughed and talked. It was the perfect holiday.

* * *

** _Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn, New York City, New York;_ **

The extended Rogers-Barnes family gathered for Thanksgiving. While the adults cooed over the newest addition; Penelope Ivy Proctor. The kids watched Macy's parade on tv. Zack, Aurora, Lottie, and Jeffie were on the couch, while the twins, Drew, and Davey tried to get closer to the tv from their spots on the carpet.

They squealed into excitement at the colorful floats. People dressed up into costumes danced down the streets accompanied by music. Many kinds of balloons floated down the streets from Snoopy to winter themed balloons. There were lifelike balloons such as The Nutcracker.

In addition to the Christmas and winter themed floats, stores and companies contributed floats such as a toy house with paper dolls, a cornucopia, and a general store.

There were performers and performer groups, clowns, and marching bands. The bands hailed from colleges and high school around the country and were accompanied by cheerleaders waving pom-poms. The kids loved the parade and couldn't stop talking about it.

* * *

** _the den, Hale penthouse;_ **

Peter, Chris, and Malia face timed with Allison. They were so happy to see each other. They took turns filling the other person in.

"We're going to have dinner at Stiles' house. What about you?" Allison was saying.

"Dinner here." Peter answered. They talked for hours until it was time to say goodbye. They waved bye and logged off.

* * *

** _Stilinski residence, Beacon Hills, California;_ **

Thanksgiving dinner was held at the Stilinski homestead. Scott, Allison, Melissa, Tara and her family, Valerie, and Hayden were there. Everyone was seated around the dining room table.

Dinner was ham with. Side dishes were; sweet potatoes with marshmallows, green bean casserole, dinner rolls, mac and cheese, mashed potatoes with gravy on the side, and cornbread dressing.

Dessert were mini desserts such as pumpkin pie cupcakes, pumpkin truffles, apple crisp cookie cups, caramel apple grapes, cheesecake stuffed snickerdoodles, apple pie pockets, strawberry chocolate mousse cake, and brownies.

The mood was merry as they smiled and talked over their delicious meal. When they finished dinner, Derek and Stiles helped clean up and got the dessert ready.

"Who wants dessert?" Stiles announced.

* * *

** _master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They cuddled up and talked about their day.

"It was wonderful to see everyone again. I can't believe that Penny is already two months old." Steve was saying.

"Yeah, everyone was worried because she was born four weeks early." Bucky noted.

"She's grown so much." Steve had to agree. They shared a sweet kiss as they resumed cuddling.


	6. Accomplices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives see the Grinch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6-the epi will be posted next.

** _Beacon Hills, Nov 29;_ **

The detectives resumed their investigation. They talked with the church personnel and came away with some suspects. While walking back to the Stilinski residence, they saw someone dressed up as the Grinch. The Grinch was walking down the street with a present under his arm.

"Hey!" Derek shouted. The Grinch looked up and spotted them. They began to run with the detectives hot on his tail...

* * *

** _lacrosse field, Beacon Hills high school;_ **

Jackson met with his accomplices at the lacrosse field. They were trying not to be seen.

"Have you got the package?" Jackson asked.

"Yes." came the reply.

"Good, meet me at the usual place." Jackson responded. They talked a bit more before going their separate ways.

* * *

** _Peter and Chris's bedroom, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Peter and Chris had some alone time. They went to their bedroom and sat down with Peter's laptop to watch a movie; Scarlet Primpernel. They had fun and enjoyed themselves. When the credits rolled, Peter shut down the laptop and they kissed.

* * *

** _the den, Stilinski residence, Beacon Hills;_ **

Derek and Ryan talked over skype with Cora and Malia. They smiled at each other as they spoke.

"How are you doing?" they asked.

"Fine, what about you?" came the reply. They talked for hours until it was time to say goodbye. They waved and logged off.

* * *

That evening, the couples had a group date. They went on a train journey in the nearest town. They would be eating dinner while a murder mystery show placed live.

They enjoyed the scenery from the train as they sat down to a delicious dinner consisting of fettucine alfredo with chicken. Sides were dinner rolls, house salad, and soup.

They were captivated by the tale of The Mousetrap by Agatha Christie. When dinner ended, they brought out chocolate mousse cake just as the story ended. They gave the actors a standing ovation, before sitting back down to enjoy dessert.

"That was wonderful!" they smiled.


	7. Decorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The residents try to continue the Christmas spirit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Ch 7-the epi will be posted next.

** _Beacon Hills, Nov 29;_ **

The detectives put together a suspect list and split up. While the adults were hunting down Jackson and his fellow suspects, Ryan, Hayden, and the younger couples went looking for more clues. They had a 'Grinch' to find.

* * *

** _downtown Beacon Hills;_ **

The Beacon Hills residents were decorating for Christmas. Up went Christmas themed flags from lamp posts. Christmas wreaths were placed on doors. Color and white lights were wrapped around lamp posts, over doorways and around store windows. After they finished adding the garland, they headed to the town square and the local park to finish up.

"Where should we put the Nutcracker?" they asked.

* * *

** _Fingon and Maedhros' place, Brooklyn, New York;_ **

Fingon and Maedhros stayed home. They sat down with leftovers from the previous night. They smiled as they talked over their lunch. When they finished eating, they shared a sweet kiss.

* * *

** _Stilinski residence, Beacon Hills;_ **

Ryan was out with Hayden and Danielle, so the trio had some bonding time. They sat down to a football game. They cheered for their favorite team. When the game ended, they cheered upon again and got up to put their snack bowls away.

* * *

** _master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve were exhausted, having had a long day. So after they finished up with the tree, they went upstairs to their bedroom. They brushed their teeth and put on their pajamas. They got in bed and Bucky pulled the sheets and bed covers over their bodies. Bucky reached over and turned the light off. Within five minutes, they were in the realm of dreams.  



	8. Taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew at the bakery is running on all cylinders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8-the epi will be posted next.

** _A Taste of Home bakery, Brooklyn, New York City, New York, Nov 29-30;_ **

The bakery was having a clearance sale. All Thanksgiving treats were 50% off. They were selling the remaining treats still in stock. Some of their regular customers returned including Bucky and Steve with their kids. Peter and Christ returned with Cora and Malia.

Amrod and Amras were taking down the Thanksgiving decorations so they could start putting up Christmas decorations. Heather was making a checklist to see which treats were the most popular. That way they had ideas for 2020. By 3PM on Sat, their stock was completely depleted.

"Wonderful job, everyone! Now we can go shopping tomorrow!" Bronwen beamed.

* * *

** _Hurds Family Farm, New York, Nov 29;_ **

The Rogers-Barnes family visited Hurds Family Farm. They needed to find a Christmas tree. Bucky had the exact measurements of the den from ceiling to floor. They needed to make sure that the tree would fit there. They already had a ready made tree for the living room. 

When they arrived at the tree farm, they took a hayride to the tree sections. They were dropped off at a section where they began their search.

"Now, let's decide which tree will be perfect." Bucky declared. About thirty minutes later, they were picked up with their chosen tree. While Bucky was paying for the tree, Steve and Zack took the kids to the activities offered.

They had fun at the bounce pillow, giant slide, obstacle course, and cow train. Then the entire family had hot chocolate and a Christmas cookie. Bucky also bought some coffee while Steve raised his eyebrows at his husband.

"Remember when we have to stop to use the bathroom, I told you so." he declared.

"Hush, I need the extra energy." came the retort. Then they went to look at wreaths and the holiday store while waiting for noon.

* * *

While the Rogers-Barnes clan was having fun, the couples went to the movies for their group date. They brought tickets to Frozen 2. The boys got in line for popcorn and soda drinks while Erica and Kaito went to get the snacks.

"I know that we already watched this, but I really want to watch Frozen 2 again." Erica was saying.

"I haven't had the watch to watch that movie." Jimmy had to admit.

"You'll love it!" Erica promised as they gathered everything and headed to the theatre.

* * *

** _dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex, Nov 30;_ **

The Hale, Townsend, and Lahey families plus Chris sat down to a family dinner. Dinner was stew with biscuits. They laughed and talked over their delicious, filling meal. It was a perfect end to the day.

* * *

** _the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Nov 30;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on the couch while the kids took naps or read. They were still tired from yesterday. 

"I told you so." Steve was saying.

"Like I said, I need the extra energy. Pietro is a hellion and he is always winding Lottie and Drew up. Thanksfully, Wanda is too smart to fall for his tricks and Zack and Aurora is either too old or too young for him to bother." Bucky was unrepentant.

"You have a point." Steve sighed. They resumed cuddling.


	9. Time Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couples go out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9-the epi will be posted next.

** _Beacon Hills, Nov 30;_ **

The detectives were hard at work in their investigation. Jackson and Aiden were cleared early on. Josh and Gwen were secretive. The rest refused to cooperate. And they were rapidly running out of leads. Something had to give, but what?

* * *

** _Beacon Hills town square;_ **

Josh and Gwen met up and smiled shyly at each other. Then they walked to a bakery and looked at the pastries on display. They made their choices before paying for the treats. They left the bakery holding hands as they walked out. Hayden and Ryan were at a nearby store when they spotted the young couple.

"Tell Derek and Stiles that we can now cross two names off the list." Hayden declared.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ethan and Danny went to a bistro for their date. They ordered soup and sandwiches. They smiled and flirted over their lunch. When they finished, they left the bistro holding hands.

* * *

** _Downtown Beacon Hills;_ **

Scott, Allison, and Melissa went downtown to window shop. They marveled at the gorgeous decorations before going to look at the windows of the main department store. The theme was Fantastic Beats and Where to Find Them.

"Wow!" they chorused as they watched Newt and Tina chase his creatures through a store.

* * *

** _Stilinski residence;_ **

Derek and Stiles cuddled up on the sofa in the den as they talked about the case.

"Did you hear Ryan's news?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, we're now down to Garrett, Tamara, Lucas, and Theo." Derek nodded.

"Wonderful, they're the most stubborn. They refuse to cooperate." Stiles grumbled. They sighed as they resumed cuddling. They needed the comfort.


	10. Set Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get tired of chasing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. Ch 10-the epi will be posted next.

** _Stilinski residence, Nov 30;_ **

The detectives had a meeting. They were frustrated and nearly at the end of their patience.

"We need to set a trap." Stiles declared.

"Sure, but we will need a plan." Danielle warned. So they sat down to formulate a plan...

* * *

After lunch, Brett, Liam, Corey, and Mason went on a date to the movies. They brought tickets to the new James Bond movie. After buying popcorn, soda, and candy, they found their seats and sat down. From start to end, the plot held their attention. When the credits rolled, they left the theater, discussing the movie.

"Totally worth the wait!" Mason proclaimed.

* * *

** _Beacon Hills police station;_ **

Ryan visited Noah at work. She walked in and greeted Tara at the front desk.

"He's in his office." Tara smiled.

"Thanks!" Ryan replied happily as she waved at her and Valerie. She continued walking to Noah's office. She knocked before being beckoned in. She walked over to Noah's desk and placed a bag on his desk.

"Don't tell Stiles, please!" Ryan requested. Noah was surprised.

"I have my lunch." he said. He took the bag and opened it. To his surprise, there were many bags of M&Ms. M&Ms consisted of Holiday white chocolate & peppermint, white chocolate pumpkin pie, caramel filled M&Ms, dark chocolate mint M&Ms, pretzel chocolate M&Ms, and coffee nut chocolate M&Ms. There were also M&M's peanut and M&M's almond milk chocolate bars.

"The holiday ones were on sale, so I grabbed them and some others. I wasn't sure what you like." Ryan explained. She had her own bag and showed her preferences to Noah. Peanut butter filled M&Ms, M&M's crispy and mint milk chocolate, and M&M's mini milk chocolate bars.

"You're a girl after my own heart." Noah chuckled as he opened a bag of dark chocolate mint M&Ms.

* * *

** _the den, Stilinski residence;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up on the sofa as they tried to relax.

"Finally, we have a plan. Here's hoping that it works." Stiles was saying.

"I hope so too." Derek replied. They resumed cuddling.

* * *

** _Beacon Hills church;_ **

The detectives hid in the church. To their pleasure, the Grinch took the bait. Footsteps could be heard as the grinch crept into the church. They headed to the tree where more presents awaited. They set a bag on the ground and started to fill it. They had just added the second present, when the lights switched on. The grinch dropped the bag and made a dash to the exit. They were grabbed.

"Oh no, you don't!" Brett exclaimed.


	11. Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives question the culprit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11-the epi will be posted next.

The Grinch was cornered. They kept looking around for any avenue of escape. Sadly, they were completely surrounded. Stiles stepped forwards and the mask was removed, revealing a furious Tamara Monroe.

"You've ruined everything!" she screamed furiously.

* * *

** _Beacon Hills church lobby;_ **

A tense silence filled the air as they stared at each other. Tamara was fuming with anger.

"Why couldn't you have left it alone?!" she vented.

"Yeah, no. Stealing is a crime. Stealing from people who needs and deserves the gifts, that's worse." Stiles retorted. Tamara seethed before confessing,

"I deserve those! Plus, I can always sell or return the gifts and get money." They were disgusted.

"You're greedy and hateful!" Ryan shouted.

"You can explain yourself to a judge." came the reply.

* * *

** _Beacon Hills church lobby;_ **

All of sudden, a trio of men popped up. They were Garrett, Lucas, and Theo. Theo threw a flash grenade, blinding them. When they regained their sight, the quartet were nowhere to be seen.

"Damn it!" Liam cursed.

* * *

The detectives ran out of the church and saw only Garret and Tamara further down the street. They abruptly split up and went off in opposite directions.

"They split up!" Stiles realized.

"We need to find them, so let's meet up at the police station when we find them." Derek decided. So they split up and set off in hot pursuit.

Danielle, Hayden, and Allison found Lucas hiding in the nativity scene nearby. They managed to capture him.

Ryan, Derek, and Stiles caught up to Tamara a few blocks over. Ryan gained on her and tackled her to the ground. Then they tied her up with some rope Ryan had.

"Trick, Keegan, and Duke gave them to me." Ryan said.

Garrett was found in the town square, hiding behind one of the 6 ft tall Christmas gifts. Corey, Mason, and Scott got the upper hand and started to drag him to the police station.

Theo was found nearby. When he tried to bolt, Brett and Liam were faster. They spent him sprawling to the ground.

** _police station;_ **

Noah and the deputies were surprised when the detectives arrived with their captives.

"Here's the Grinch and her accomplices." Stiles announced.

* * *

** _Derek and Stiles' bedroom, the Stilinski homestead;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up on their bed as they relaxed.

"It's finally over." Stiles was saying.

"Yes, the crime spree is at an end." Derek nodded.

"Just in the nick of time. We go home tomorrow." Stiles had to agree. They smiled and resumed cuddling.


	12. Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get gifts for their hard work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12-the epi will be posted next. Then I'm switching to BT, enjoy.

** _Beacon Hills police station, Nov 30;_ **

Noah and the deputies were booking Tamara and her hirelings on theft and disorderly conduct charges. They fingerprinted and photographed them.

"I didn't do anything!" Tamara denied.

"Save it! You was caught in the act." Noah snorted.

"Come on. Move it." Valerie said as they escorted the quartet to the cells.

* * *

The next morning, the couples went downtown to see the Christmas decorations. They marveled at the red, green, white, silver, and gold decorations. The park showed the Nutcracker battling the Mouse King. Tin soldiers and gift boxes were placed here and there. While the town square was now a winter wonderland. The tree in the center of the square was covered with colorful lights, garland, and ornaments.There were angel, snowflake, and ball ornaments. A star had been placed at the top.

"Wow" Liam marveled.

* * *

** _Beacon Hills, Dec 1st;_ **

Stiles, Allison, Hayden, and Ryan delivered Christmas cookies. They dropped packages off at the church, police station, the hospital, and several other key locations.

"Thank you." Deucalion smiled.

"You're welcome." came the reply. After they returned to Stiles' house, Stiles passed packages out to Allison and Hayden.

"For you and your families." Stiles announced.

"Thank you!" they smiled happily.

* * *

** _Stilinski residence;_ **

The Beacon Hills residents wanted to thank the detectives for their help. So Kali and Julia stopped by Stiles's house and dropped off a gift basket with a poinsettia flower pot.

The basket was filled with milk, dark, and white chocolate candy. There were white chocolate peppermint M&Ms, a tin filled with red, white, and green milk chocolate M&Ms, three bags of Ghirardelli peppermint bark squares, mint chocolate filled squares, and milk chocolate caramel filled snowmen. There were milk and dark Dove chocolate squares, a bag of Hershey kisses ranging from milk chocolate to peppermint, and a bag of Reese peanut butter cups.

There were gift cards to stores and restaurants. The store lineup were; Macy's, Barnes & Noble, Staples, Claire's, GameStop, SEPHORA, App Store & itunes, The Children's Place, JCPenney, and Lowes. The restaurant lineup were; Ruby Tuesday, TGIF, Olive Garden, Panera Bread, Cheesecake Factory, Steak & Shakes, Starbucks, Rainforest Cafe, Culver's and Cold Stone Creamery. There was even assorted Christmas angel ornaments.

"This is our thank you to you guys for your hard work." Julia smiled.

"Anytime." they replied.

* * *

** _the den, Stilinski residence;_ **

Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They finished packing and cuddled up on the couch as they waited for Noah to return from the station and for Ryan to finish up her packing.

"We're going home soon." Stiles was saying.

"Yes. I can't wait." Derek agreed. They resumed cuddling. They needed this.


	13. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives make it back to Brooklyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. The epi will be posted next. Then the prologue for the fic after this; Mayhem at Santa's Workshop, then I'm switching over to BT. Enjoy.

** _JFK International Airport, Queens, New York;_ **

The plane touched down in Queens and Danielle, Derek, Stiles, Hayden, and Ryan filed off minutes later. They looked around.

"Home at last." Stiles declared.

* * *

** _Trip and Skye's place;_ **

Trip and Skye bonded with their kids. They played hide and seek. They smiled as they had fun finding the kids. It was the perfect family activity.

* * *

** _den at the Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

The couples got together to have a Charlie Chan movie marathon. Three Bowls of buttery popcorn was on the coffee table.

"Okay, the popcorn is taken care of. Drinks?" Erica was saying.

"Here." Derek replied as he started handing out cans of regular and cherry sprite, regular and diet coke, and root beer.

"Snacks?" Stiles called out.

"Peppermint patties, sweet & sour gummy worms, and twizzlers for the health nuts. Reese's peanut butter cups, Dove chocolate, and kit-kats for the rest of us." Malia replied.

"Excellent. We're ready then!" Stiles beamed as he got the dvd box set. Derek got the dvd player set up. They put in Charlie Chan Carries On and settled down just as the movie started...

* * *

** _dining room, Hale penthouse;_ **

The Hale, Argent, Townsend, and Lahey families plus Danielle and Stiles sat down to a family dinner. Dinner was pizza, breadsticks, and caesar salad. They had soda to drink. The mood was merry as they laughed and got caught up with each other. When dinner ended, they got up to help clean.

* * *

** _master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bed. They cuddled up under the covers as they spooned. Bucky was the bigger spoon as usual.

"The fall decorations has been taken down." Steve was saying.

"Good, the house is ready for Christmas decorating." Bucky replied.

"After we finish with the house, time to begin baking Christmas cookies." Steve nodded. They talked until the hour grew late. Then Bucky reached over to switch the light off. Soon, they were off in the realm of dreams.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The holidays are in full swing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for Mayhem at Santa's Workshop will be posted next.

** _Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn, New York City, New York;_ **

The Rogers-Barnes clan was decorating their place. Red, green, white, gold, and silver decor filled the place. The Christmas tree was covered in homemade, ball, and snowflake ornaments. 

Angel, Nutcracker, Santa & Mrs. Claus figurines filled shelves, tables, and the mantel. A Nativity set was given a place of honor on top of the TV cabinet. A snowglobe was placed on a table. A wreath was placed on the front door.

A Christmas themed mat was placed at the front door. Similar rugs were placed on the kitchen and bathroom floors. Stockings were hung up over the fireplace. Garland and strings of lights were wrapped around stair rails and lamps. They were very proud of the final results.

"We did great." Bucky grinned.

* * *

** _Chelsea Piers Sports and Entertainment, Manhattan;_ **

The couples went to Chelsea Piers for their date. Some couples decided to play ice hockey, while others went to the yoga classes. Then they joined parkour and rock climbing, before trying out the indoors sand volleyball court. They had a lot of fun.

"This is amazing!" they cheered.

* * *

** _Trip and Skye's place;_ **

Trip and Skye bonded with their kids. They played a memory match game. They all took turns making matches and had fun. The game ended when they were out of cards.

"Can we play again?" Robin asked.

"Another time." came the reply.

* * *

** _master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. The kids were taking naps or at friends' house, so the parents went to their bedroom. They cuddled up as they discussed plans.

"Time to plan for Christmas." Steve declared as he took out a pen and paper.

"I'm so excited." Bucky smiled before yawning.

"Nap time first." Steve decided. Then they kissed softly before Bucky pulled the covers over their bodies.

* * *

** _staff offices, Asgard department store, Manhattan;_ **

Odin met with Rose. They were deeply worried.

"Strange things have been happening." Rose was saying.

"I know, if one more incident happens, I'm calling the police." Odin declared.

"If you do that, the bad publicity will potentially ruin our plans." Rose tried.

"If you have any ideas, please share." Odin replied.

"Let's wait and see." Rose decided. So they sat back to think and worry. They couldn't afford the bad publicity. Yet, they didn't want Christmas to be ruined. What should they do?


End file.
